Talk:Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline
just copied the overview from official Website and tried to give it a bit of a look. There may still be a lot of errors and it could look a lot better. Just use it as a start! Thanks to Cloudrat for posting the information there Xinturaia 14:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Removed the Beta tag from the top of the article because Sentinel's Fate is now live and no longer in Beta. Please edit the article as new information comes in as you would for any other live content article. 15:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) - Reapicheap, Antonia Bayle, Acolytes of Valor, Ratonga Swashbuckler Jeweler. Note Doing all the quests mentioned here would require to bring * 129 Sumac lumber * 88 Quicksilver cluster * 84 Bamboo shoot * 48 Titanium ore * 22 Mottled pelt * 15 Caynar nut * 15 Lapsang tea leaf * 13 Amber * 13 Kejekan palmfruit * 2 Seahorse roe * 2 Marr cherry and also the following fuel components: * 24 Ethereal coal * 17 Ethereal filament * 16 Ethereal sandpaper * 11 Ethereal kindling * 9 Ethereal incense * 1 Ethereal candle You might want also bring some portable crafting stations with you A choice you might choose to make if you wish to do all the crafting in The Sundered Frontier rather than calling back to your Guild Hall / Home... -- Mysterious drake 22:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) "Notes" on main page It's good information to have posted, but I can't help thinking it's superfluous and distracts from the timeline itself. A lot of players (myself included) may prefer to get the quests and do them back in their guild halls, wherein the list of components is moot thanks to Harvest bots and Supply Depots. -- Mysterious drake 22:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I got lucky, discovering that this list was here. It's very useful to me. Perhaps in the interest of keeping things clean, there could be a single line on the main page that says 'For a complete shopping list of ingredients, please refer to the discussion page.' Foozlesprite 04:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wikify... The Timeline seems complete, what further wikifying is necessary? -- Mysterious drake 12:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nice work done there editors, no further wikifying is necessary atm. -- 12:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Harvesting skill requirement for daily tradeskill quests I added notes to those daily tradeskill tasks that required tier 9 harvesting, but they were subsequently deleted by Mysterious Drake with the comment "T9 harvesting skill" is *implied* since you MUST be level 80 artisan or above to begin these quests". You are NOT required to have T9 harvesting skill in order to be a level 80 artisan, and you can complete the ENTIRE T9 crafting quest series without any harvesting skill whatsoever. It is only when you start doing the daily tradeskill quests that you are required to have tier 9 harvesting skill in order to be able to complete some of the quests. The daily tradeskill quests that ask you to harvest special items do not require tier 9 harvesting skill. Not everyone who has multiple crafters will have levelled the harvesting skills on every crafter, and in my case, the only character that I raised harvesting to t9 was my adventuring character. I do therefore think it is appropriate to warn people that tier 9 harvesting skill is required for some of the daily tradeskill tasks. Haamu 18:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, my bad... that's just the way I think about it; I hadn't considered what you've stated. However, I do still personally feel that a timeline overview of the quest series isn't the best place to not quest-specific information like that, as opposed to on the quest pages themselves. I'm just used to seeing streamlined timeline pages with all the relevant and important quest data on the individual pages. -- Mysterious drake 19:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC)